


it was a funny joke

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill is giggly, Eustace isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was a funny joke

"It was funny!" she protests to Eustace, who is busily scowling.

"It wasn't that funny," he says disapproving, and Jill tilts her head and then grins knowingly, bumping her shoulder companionably against his as they walk home.

"He's a King of Narnia," she says. "Doesn't that sound strange?"

"I'm a Lord of Narnia, and you're a Lady," Eustace points out, and Jill waves her hands.

"That hardly counts," she says. "We just helped them out a few times, we didn't rule the country for 15 years. We're hardly more than tourists."

"It wasn't that funny," Eustace repeats doggedly, and Jill rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going to run around trying to snog him, you know," she says. "He's much too old for me."

"Only a few years older," Eustace says.

"Plus fifteen," Jill says, and Eustace considers for a moment and brightens up considerably.


End file.
